1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device including a display unit for displaying images and a touch unit for sensing touches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices display images, and recently, an organic light emitting diode display has been in the spotlight.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self-emitting characteristic and does not need a separate light source such that the thickness and weight thereof are decreased, unlike a liquid crystal display. In addition, the organic light emitting diode display has high-grade characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, high reaction speed, and the like.
In general, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes a display unit that is an organic light emitting diode including a first electrode, an organic emission layer, and a second electrode that are sequentially stacked, and metal wires such as the first electrode and the second electrode included in the display unit can reflect light provided from the outside. Therefore, when the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is used in a bright area, reflection of external light worsens expression of black and contrast.
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display having a capacitive touch unit on the display unit has been used, the touch unit includes metal wires for sensing touch motions, and the metal wires reflect the light that is provided from the outside, so when the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display is used in a bright place, the reflection of external light deteriorates expression of black and contrast.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.